1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method of automatically milking a dairy animal by means of an automatic milking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of automatic milking of dairy animals are known in which teat cups are automatically connected to the teats of the animal. A disadvantage of such known methods is that it is possible that, when a teat cup is being connected to a first teat, a second teat is pushed against the udder of the dairy animal by the connected teat cup. In that case automatic connection of a teat cup to the teat that is pushed against the udder sometimes appears to be impossible. The known methods may further have the disadvantage that automatic connection of teat cups to teats that are close to each other is difficult. In particular accurate determination of the position of teats that are close to each other is difficult.
Thus, there is a particular need for an automatic device and method by which the interference of teats with one another on milking a dairy animal is avoided.